


Chaos is Rising

by dylanobemineforever



Category: Stiles Stilinski - Fandom, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Adult Stiles Stilinski, Agent Stiles Stilinski, F/M, FBI Agent Stiles Stilinski, dylan obrien - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-27 03:34:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21385399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dylanobemineforever/pseuds/dylanobemineforever
Summary: Somehow the FBI found out about the existence of the Supernatural. Stiles is left with no other choice but to become a pawn in a game far more complicated and twisted than anyone ever saw coming. Can he prevent the world from inevitable doom?
Relationships: Stiles Stilinski & Reader
Kudos: 8





	Chaos is Rising

Stiles’ heart was racing. He could feel the vein in his neck pulsating and the blood in his ears roaring. His palms were sweaty and his eyes nervously flitted between the two men in front of him. Though, he tried his damn hardest not to let them see what was going through his mind. Thankfully, he had been able to perfect his pokerface over the curse of training at Quantico and then some more while working in the field and interrogating the worst of the worst. A skill that proved to be very handy, especially right now. 

  
“So, where exactly are we going?” He asked, no one in particular. The men glanced at each other, exchanging silent words with their eyes, then turning their attention back to him. At first not saying anything, but then Stiles raised his eyebrow in question. They probably felt he wouldn’t be satisfied with them not answering his question, so one of them ominously answered: “You’ll see when we get there.” 

  
Wow. Great. This was just great. Stiles, why do you always find yourself in situations like this? Why does it always have to be you?

  
Stiles didn’t say anything after that. The whole atmosphere in the car was tense and he knew they wouldn’t tell him anything, not until they were sure no one was listening in on them. And while cars were usually pretty safe (unless you had a reason to believe it was bugged) one could never be too careful. But that sense of security also left a weird taste in his mouth. Whatever was about to happen, whatever they would tell him, this seemed to be one of the matters where no one could be trusted and he didn’t know whether he should feel honored or if he should be scared. Maybe both.

  
Stiles sighed, briefly wondered if these guys even knew what was going on themselves and then turned his head to look out of the window. They were driving down a country road. Fields of different kinds of wheat reaching as far as the eye could see. A few scattered houses here and there, with seemingly no human in sight, just the occasional farm animals out on the gras fields, but other than that no one in sight. The sun was out, shining down on the yellowed leaves of the trees, suggesting that it would be a beautiful late summer day, with clear skies and no clouds.

  
After some time the driver pulled to a stop, after driving down a long windy road that led to a modern looking house in the middle of the woods. Stiles automatically reached for the door handle, but one of the guys just shook his head.

  
“Not yet.” Without any explanation as to why he wasn’t allowed to leave the car just now, the other one dialed a number in his secure phone.

  
“Tell Agent Morris we have him.” He ended the call immediately after that.

  
Stiles fell back into his seat, trying to steady his heart beat to the best of his abilities. When your boss tells you, there is a mission waiting for you, one that requires for you to go undercover – not at all unusual for the FBI, right? – and that a team of trusted men is going to get you first thing in the morning and that you should have your stuff packed and be ready not to come back for at least a few months, you don’t ask any questions, because the procedure was usually simple and straight forward. He’s been undercover, twice. He was familiar with the briefing, of becoming someone else, he was aware of the dangers and risks, but this time around felt different. Maybe he should’ve asked a few questions.

  
The silence in the car was deafening. Until the vibration of a phone broke it. The one who had made the call picked it up.

  
“Yes. Understood.” He hung up again. He turned around to face the other one, they exchanged one simple nod, then looked at Stiles.

  
“Agent Morris is ready for you now.” The one sitting right across from him, reached for the door handle this time and let it swing open, but he wasn’t making an attempt of getting out himself. Stiles took that as his cue. He got out of the car, walked to the trunk and got his duffle bag out, swung it over his shoulder and closed the trunk again. Immediately as it fell shut, the car wheels started screeching and it accelerated back down the windy dirt road. Stiles watched it disappear into the distance, feeling a bit uneasy about his next step, but he knew there was no way around it now. A heavy sigh fell from his lips as he started for the huge double doors of the building.   
  
***

  
“Take a seat, Agent Stilinski.” The man, Agent Morris he assumed, gestured for Stiles to take a seat across from him as he entered his office. “I hope the drive down here wasn’t too nerve-wracking.”

  
“Thanks.” Stiles mumbled as he sat down in the cushioned chair. “It was alright.”

  
“I’m glad you could make it on such short notice.” He continued, as if it was Stiles’ idea to come here in the first place, as if he had a choice. “Would you like some coffee or tea?”

  
“No, thank you, sir. I’m alright.” Stiles wasn’t really in the mood to chit-chat. He wanted to know why he was there, what this super secretive mission of his was and why he had to come all this way down there to receive all the information he needed.

  
Agent Morris stood up from his seat and walked over to a small coffee table where all sorts of beverages and snacks sat atop. He poured himself a cup of coffee and despite Stiles’ declination he also sat a cup in front of him. Stiles didn’t say anything.

  
“I’m guessing you’re having a lot of questions right now, am I right?” Morris sat back down again, leaning back in his chair comfortably and taking a sip of his coffee.

  
“As a matter of fact, I do.”

  
“Good. You should.” He sat his cup down in front of him again. “But first, I’d like to get to know you a little bit better. Sure, I have your file, which is very impressive by the way, but that doesn’t really say a lot about a person, at least not in all aspects. I always like it better to get to know a person through a personal conversation…” He paused, thinking about something. “Or maybe I’m just old.”

  
“What would you like to know, sir?”

  
“Ah, yes. Always polite. I heard that about you. You probably have so many things on your mind right now, but you never lose your temper.” Stiles nodded in a silent way to thank him, for what he guessed was a compliment. “Well, let’s start with your childhood. You were born and raised in…” Morris looked down at Stiles’ file. “Beacon Hills?”

  
“That is correct, sir.”

  
“And your father was working in law enforcement and that’s why you chose to become an FBI agent?”

  
“He still is and more or less, yes.”

  
“You graduated at the top of your class, high school and Quantico likewise.”

  
Stiles didn’t know if he was asking him a question or just reading aloud what was written in his file. He still answered. “Yes.”

  
“Good. I’m also seeing that you’ve solved every single case that was assigned to you and that you’ve already been undercover twice. What exactly did you do back then?”

  
“I was stationed to infiltrate an assumed terrorist cell and the other time I posed as a criminal to gather information on how this gang wanted to rob several banks throughout America.”

  
“And you completed your missions successfully and brought them down to justice?”

  
“Yes, sir.”

  
Morris nodded, thought about something and started flipping through the pages in his file. “All this and you only just turned 27. That’s impressive.”

  
“Thank you, sir.”

  
“Do you have a girlfriend, or wife, if you don’t mind me asking?” Stiles was sure that even several information on his personal life were listed in his file. But maybe Morris was just trying to be polite and ask him directly.

  
“No, sir. As of now, there is no one.”

  
“You’re too focused on work, I presume.” A knowing and somewhat sad smile crept upon his face.

  
“Yeah, probably.”

  
Morris nodded again, took his coffee mug again and brought it up to his mouth to take a few sips. “Do you want to have children?”

  
Stiles was slightly caught off guard at the turn of the conversation. Briefly he was worried that Morris was working towards a mission that would take him a decade to complete – not that usual, but also not uncommon. Stiles didn’t know how he’d react if that would be the case. Did he have the choice of turning it down? Would he want to?

  
“Someday, yeah. I’d like to have children.”

  
Morris placed his mug down again. Stiles could feel that the conversation was slowly going towards its end where finally some light would be shed on this whole ominous situation.

  
“What about your friends, Stiles? I can call you Stiles, right?” Stiles nodded. “Are you still friends with the people you used to go to school with?” 

  
Unusual question, he thought. “Yes, I am. We’re all still very close, despite the fact that we’re scattered throughout the US.”

  
“That’s nice to hear.” Morris smiled kindly, but Stiles could see right through it. The atmosphere in the room had shifted. Although, he couldn’t quite tell yet what it was, the feeling in his gut told him not to trust the situation. He sat up a little straighter. Eventually, Morris reached for something underneath his desk. He pulled several files up and they landed atop his desk with a loud thud. “How about…” Morris rummaged through the stake of files until he found what he was looking for. “Scott McCall?” Stiles momentarily lost his pokerface as Morris mentioned his best friend.

  
“Why do you have files of my high school friends?”

  
Morris licked his index finger to flick through Scott’s file. A slightly amused grin appearing on his face now as he took off his glasses and looked at Stiles. “I believe I was asking the questions.”

  
Stiles didn’t answer, waiting for Morris to finally open up about the real reason why he was sitting in his office in the middle of nowhere. He had a vague assumption of where this was headed, but he prayed with all his heart that he was wrong.

  
Did they know? No, no… They couldn’t, right? Could they?

  
Morris stood up again, pacing back and forth while twirling his glasses between his fingertips. “You’ve got quite the interesting history, Stiles. And quite the interesting friend group…” He paused his pacing to look at Stiles to see how he’d react upon his next carefully chosen words. “Your best friend is a werewolf. But not any type of werewolf, no, no… A true alpha! That must’ve been pretty shocking. Or how about your ex-girlfriend, Lydia, huh? A banshee… Jesus, I’ve never heard one scream personally, but people told me it sounded unlike anything they’ve ever heard. Or, Scott’s ex-girlfriend – a werewolf hunter nonetheless, Allison. Her death was quite tragic, wasn’t it?” Stiles clenched his jaw, his mouth dry and his thoughts an incoherent mess. How did he know all this? How did he know about the supernatural? And why was he telling Stiles all of this? Why now?

  
“I’m sorry for bringing up bad memories, but her story fascinated me. The fearless huntress killed in battle by, well… you.”

  
The last part hit Stiles like a ton of bricks. Generally, he felt like he was dreaming. He couldn’t really make sense of the situation and he tried his hardest to keep an unbothered face, but Morris was walking on thin ice. “That wasn’t me.” Stiles answered through gritted teeth, all manners suddenly lost on him. He felt threatened and he guessed that was exactly the point.

  
“Oh, right, excuse me.” Morris made a dismissiv hand gesture and put his glasses back on before he started pacing again. “You were possessed by an evil fox spirit, so technically, it only looked like you.” Stiles opened his mouth to say something, but Morris interrupted him right away. “Before you’ll say something that you’ll regret later, let me lay the cards on the table.” Morris walked to his chair again, sitting down and folding his hands above his stomach, eyeing Stiles expectantly. He wasn’t sure what he was looking for or what he should expect what Stiles would do, but he was eager to find out. “We have enough an offer for you. You’ll go back to your hometown, do a little investigating for us and we won’t out your friends. Keep their little secret, if you will.”

  
“What do you want me to investigate?”

  
“Well, we both know that Beacon Hills is literally a beacon for the supernatural. It has been relatively quiet for the last years, but lately we picked up a rise in supernatural activity. One of them especially peaked our interest.” Morris leaned forward, placing his elbows on the table and folding his hands beneath his chin. “We want you to find out what she is. You know the drill, gain her trust, get her to open up and once you accomplished that… bring her to us.”

  
Stiles felt sick. Never in a million years did he think that this whole meeting would take a turn like this. If the FBI was interested in said girl, she had to be special. And he could only imagine the things they would do to her once they had her under their control. “What if I refuse?”

  
“Well, you don’t really have a choice, now, do you? I mean, it would be a real shame if your friends suddenly disappeared never to be heard of again, wouldn’t it? Or your father losing his job, maybe being prosecuted for a crime he didn’t commit? Let alone think of what could happen to you.” He paused, seeing the blood running out of Stiles’ face. A mischievous smile invading Morris’ features. “You told me you wanted children, a family of your own… It would be a shame if that didn’t come to being, wouldn’t it?”

  
The room felt ice cold. The clock mounted on the wall seemed to be standing still. The air thick with tension, it felt like Stiles could suffocate any minute. He jumped up from his seat, Morris taken aback at his sudden reaction.

  
“You’re really telling me that I came all the way down here for you to blackmail me into manipulating an innocent girl?!” He ruffled through his hair, tugging at the collar of his dress shirt, hoping to be able to breathe better. It didn’t really help.

  
“Who said she was innocent?” Morris watched Stiles starting to pace through the room.

  
“What did she do then, huh?”

  
Morris narrowed his eyes slightly, shrugging nonchalantly. “Well, as of now nothing… But who’s to say that she won’t do something in the near future?”   
Stiles blinked rapidly. This was a joke, right? This had to be a joke. “Why? What do you want from her? And why do you need me to get it?” 

  
“Stiles, don’t you see what’s going on?” Morris pushed his chair back, standing up and walking around his desk to be more on eye level with Stiles. “We live in a world full of supernatural creatures so powerful we can’t even fathom it. The law doesn’t cover that.” He shook his head. “We can’t allow anyone to stand above the law.”

  
Stiles scoffed, earning a quirked eyebrow in return. “Fear? Is that what it is? You’re scared and therefore want to lock everything away that’s different than you? Are you kidding? Isn’t history full of mistakes just like this one?” 

  
“Who said something about locking anyone away? Stiles, I doubt you see the full picture…” Morris walked up to Stiles, stopping him dead in his tracks as he blocked his way, looking directly into his eyes. “But the good thing is, that it doesn’t matter what you think. It doesn’t matter if you know everything, if you see the full picture or even if you agree with our methods, because ultimately, you have no choice. I already told you what your options were and I think my gut is right if it tells me that you’ll take the deal.” He paused, searching for something in Stiles’ eyes and confirming what he already knew was true. “Or am I wrong?” 

  
Stiles looked down at the carpeted floor. He had no choice, did he? Morris was right, he wouldn’t let his friends suffer over someone he didn’t even know yet. There really wasn’t much room for him to decide. “When?” Was the only thing he could bring out, not looking into Morris’ eyes.

  
“You’ll be picked up right away. We have a plane ticket ready and you should arrive sometime in the night.” 

  
“For how long?”

  
“We’ll see about that later. That entirely depends on how fast you get her to trust you.”

  
Morris rummaged through the pile of files again, getting a hold of something, walking over to Stiles again and handing him the brown envelop with the red ‘classified’ written on it. He opened it. The first thing that he saw was a young woman smiling back at him and he couldn’t help but feel the lump in his throat grow.

  
“And Stiles…” He looked up from the photograph. “This probably goes without saying, but this mission his highly classified. If you tell anyone who’s not directly involved in this as much as one single word that would make them suspicious, I can’t guarantee that our deal is still on.” 


End file.
